Chocolate Love
by DayaVineet's Girl
Summary: His dream was hers. She came all the way to seek his love. Will they unite? Please Read and Review. *RuViFic* [One-Shot] [COMPLETED]


**A/N: Hello….I am back with a new OS this time. RuVi again this time ;) hehe**

 **But I hope you people will like them.**

 **Based on the "Chocolate Factory" episode.**

 **Happy Reading.**

After solving the case of "Murder in the chocolate factory" , the team was back in the bureau. Vineet opened his drawer and was surprised to find a chocolate bar therein. He looked around and found Rajat smiling. He smiled at his gesture. After a little chitchat, everyone left the bureau.

.

 _ **Next Morning..**_

Purvi , Vineet and Rajat were the first one to reach the bureau. Vineet moved to his desk and was surprised to see a gift pack. He unwrapped it and found a box of his favorite choclates. He went up to Rajat…

" _Sir, iski kya zarurat thi?"_ he asked showing him the box.

" _Yeh chocolates…..ye main nahi laya."_ He said.

" _Sir, kal hi main, aap aur Purvi chocolates ki baatein kar rahe they….kal bhi aapne ek chocolate di thi."_ Vineet said.

" _Kal laaya tha main. Infact , aaj maine Purvi ke liye kharida tha, but yeh main nahi laaya."_ Rajat said.

" _Toh fir yeh yahan kaise aaya?"_ Vienet said thoughtfully.

" _I guess kisi aur ne rakha hoga."_ Purvi said.

Meanwhile, Duo and others joined in. Vineet asked them about the chocolate box but they denied. In the mean time, the peon came with two boxes…He looked at Vineet..

" _Vineet saab…..yeh aapke liye…..aur yeh Purvi madam ke liye."_ He said.

" _Mere liye….mere liye kisne gift bheja?"_ Purvi chuckled.

Vineet was confused. He found a card on the box…and it was written…" _You know me! Try and find for yourself."_

He went into thoughts. Purvi nudged him…. _"Hey…..tumhari koi secret admirer bhi hai?"_ She teased.

" _Ohho Purvi…aisa kuch nahi hai."_ He said.

" _Oh…toh yeh toh sirf tum jaante ho ki mujhe Schzwan chocolates pasand hai….fir yeh kahan se aayi?"_ she showed him the box.

His eyes widened. But their thoughts came to an end when the bureau phone rang. It was a murder case and the team got busy.

.

The day passed in a blur. Later in the evening , when everyone came back to the bureau, they were surprised to see a few boxes on the table. ACP sir asked the peon about them. He told that someone asked him to keep it there. When they opened the boxes…it had choclates.

Shreya, Tarika and Purvi chuckled seeing so many chocolates.

" _Oh my god….itni saari chocolates….bhej kaun raha hain?"_ she chuckled.

" _Wo bhi humare favorite choclates. Mere favorite choclates ke bare mein Daya ko bhi nahi pata."_ Shreya said.

" _Exactly shreya…wo toh bas Vinu ko pata hai."_ Purvi said.

" _Toh Vineet….tum laaye yeh saari choclates?"_ Daya looked at him.

" _Arey nahi sir…..mujhe bhi nahi pata. Haan …bachpan mein sochta tha ki ek chocolate shop kholunga ….bachcha tha na.."_ he said.

.

" _Fir kab CID mein interest aaya…aur ab main yahan hoon. Even I am surprised kyunki half of the boxes are of my favorite choclates."_ He said.

Daya asked Shreya to search about the chocolates. The name imprinted on the boxes was of Choco Heaven. Shreya obeyed and search on her tablet. Her eyes widened…

" _Yeh kaise ho sakta hain?"_

" _Kya hua Shreya?"_ Daya asked.

" _Yeh aap Vineet se kyun nahi puchte?"_ She said looking at her friend.

" _Maine? Maine kya kiya yar?"_ Vineet said.

" _Zyada kuch nahi….bas ek chocolate shop own karke bhi hume kabhi ek chocolate nahi khilayi."_ Shreya complained.

Everyone were surprised….Vineet turned to her…

" _Shreya…tu paagal ho gayi hai."_ He said.

" _WO thik hai…lekin google kyun jhooth bolega."_ She showed him her tablet.

Vineet was surprised to find his name as the owner of the Choco Heaven. He sat on the chair…

" _Mujhe kuch samajh nahi aa raha"_ he said.

.

" _Toh main samjha deti hoon."_ They heard a girlie voice.

Everyone turned to her. She smiled. Shreya glanced at her…

" _Kaun ho tum?"_

" _Aap sabki dost. I hope I can say that."_ She smiled.

" _Lekin we don't know you."_ Shreya said.

" _But I know you all very well."_ She smiled.

" _But how?"_ Purvi and shreya questioned.

The girl smiled…. _"Vineet ne bataya."_

Hearing his name, Vineet also turned towards her. He was surprised to see the girl in front of him…

" _Tum!"_ it was all he could utter.

The girl smiled… _"Yes! So, did you like the surprise?"_ she asked.

" _Surprise? Kaisa surprise?"_ he asked.

" _Jo abhi abhi Shreya ne tumhe bataya."_ She smiled.

" _Arey bas….tum dono ek dusre ko jaante ho?"_ Abhijeet asked.

" _Haan Sir….she is my childhood friend. Lekin hum aaj bahut saalon baad mile hain."_ He said.

" _Kya baat hai….tune usey ek baar mein pehchan liya? Very good Vinu."_ Purvi said patting on his shoulder and then turned to the girl… _"Naam kya hai tumhara?"_

" _Ruhana."_ She replied.

" _Lekin how did you come here Ruhana? And that shop? Mera naam?"_ Vineet was confused.

Ruhana smiled…. _"Bhool gaye….bachpan mein kya kaha karte they tum? Jab hum bade honge toh tum ek chocolate shop khologe….(_ she smiles) _Lekin fir tum CID mein select ho gaye, chale gaye mujhe chhodkar. Toh maine le liya ussapne ko pura karne ka zimma."_ She said.

He glanced at her in disbelief… _"tumhe ab tak yaad hai?"_

She smiled…"Haan…toh isliye maine padhai ki hotel management mein…and this is the result…."Choco Heaven" owned by you." _She said._

" _But why am I the owner? Mehnat tumhari hai."_ He said.

She smiled and took out a card from her bag…. _"Dhyan se padho. Sab samajh jaoge."_ She smiled.

She turned to the other team members…. _"Kal Choco Heaven ka inauguration hain. Mujhe khushi hogi agar aap log aayenge."_

Purvi turned to her…. _"Hum aayenge…lekin tumhe humare favorite chocolates ke bare mein kaise pata chala?"_

" _Haan Ruhana…batao na."_ shreya asked.

Ruhana smiled … _"Vineet ke letter se."_ she smiled.

" _letters? Kaunse letters? Mails?"_ he said…. _"But maine toh wo kabhi send hi nahi kiye"_ he said innocently.

Ruhana smiled…. _"Aur na kabhi apna password badla."_ She smiled.

He gave a blushy smile. He concentrated on the card and was surprised to read his name suffixed with her name under the Co-owner. He looked at her. She smiled. Then looked at her….

" _I should leave. But aap log kal zarur aaiyega."_ She said and left.

.

 _ **Juhu Beach.**_

Vineet raced his bike and reached to the beach. He entered in and found her sitting on a rock. He stood beside her. She sensed his presence and said…

" _Mujhe pata tha, tum yahan zaroor aaoge."_

" _kaise nahi aata…itne saalon baad jo mile hain."_ He said.

She made place for him on the rock she was sitting. He sat beside her and held her hand. For a long while they were sitting silent holding hands. He broke the silence….

" _Tumne yeh sab kyun kiya?"_ he asked.

" _Tumhare…..i mean humare sapne ko sach karne ke liye Vineet. Tumhare jaane ke baad, mom dad ki ek accident mein death ho gayi. Jo savings thi wo aur humara ghar bech ke jo paise mile , usse main yahan chali aayi…..hotel management ka course kiya. Mom dad ke baad ek tum hi toh they lekin door they. Fir maine decide kiya ki main ek chocolate shope kholungi. "_ her voice choked.

.

" _Fir ek din Orion mall mein tumhe dekha…..Purvi ke saath they tum. Fir pata lagaya toh cid bureau ka address mila aur tumhare ghar ka bhi."_ She said.

He glanced at her… _"Aur wo khat?"_ he asked ,

She smiled…. _"Tumhe yaad hai, tumne jaate jaate kaha tha ki main tumhe khat likhu…..mail karu….maine har roz mail karti thi. Pehle tum reply karte they lekin fir tumhare replies band ho gaye. Mujhe bhi laga busy ho gaye ho tum. Lekin tumhara password mujhe yaad tha….ek din jab maine wo khola toh usme bahut saare drafts they….maine padha toh pata chala ki tum mujhe yaad karte toh ho. Bas, unse sabke bare mein pata chala."_ She smiled.

He smiled back… _"Mujhe darr lagta tha. Mom ne ek din bataya tha ki tumhari shaadi ki baat chal rahi hai. Mujhe laga tum toh mujhe bhool hi jaogi. Isliye himmat nahi kar paaya kabhi womails send karne ki. Par tum jaanti ho na ki main har baat tumse share karta tha, isliye likhta jata tha…. Socha tha kabhi tum milogi toh saare khat ek saath de dunga padhne ke liye."_ He let out a chuckle.

She laughed too and kept her head on his shoulder…. _"Lekin bachpan se toh tum hi they na mere sath…isliye main aa gayi….."_

She intertwined her fingers with his and asked…

" _So, Will Inspector Vineet marry me? To legally complete the name of the co-owner of the Choco Heven?"_ she looked at him.

He stared at her for a few seconds and then both of them burst out laughing. He hugged her and kissed on her forehead. And they sat there in each-others embrace for a good long time, planning to begin their new life.

.

.

 **A/N: Okay…did you people like it?**

 **This idea was pondering in my mind since a long time.**

 **Lemme know if you like it.**

 **Please R & R!**


End file.
